Alone Together
by Midnight-Sunrise018
Summary: What happened with Jory and Ian before Hotel Tango? Did a romance build up....or was it a one night fling? in the earily stages does not have much detail
1. teaser

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Flight 29 Down and I never will sadly :(**

**Summary:** What happened before the others got to Hotel Tango? What exactly happened between Ian and Jory? Flight29Down the movie spoiler!

* * *

**Jory's POV**

_**After the flood...**_

"Abby, Captain Russel!!!" I sceamed until I couldn't sceam their names anymore. I was brought back to earth by Ian who was trying to get me to rest and lie down, but I couldn't sleep until I knew that Abby and Bob were safe. I just couldn't think straight with Ian there either because he and I have gotten closer since we have been in the jungle. I had felt it...so did he I think...the sexual tension made us both a little loopy.

* * *

**a taste of what is 2 come 4 the 2 of them...I hope u keep reading while I work on the actual story...again this is just a taste this isn't the whole 1st chapter...keep checking 2 see if I update!!!!!!!!**


	2. Finally

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Flight 29 Down and I never will sadly :(**

**Summary:** What happened before the others got to Hotel Tango? What exactly happened between Ian and Jory? Flight29Down the movie spoiler!

"Abby, Captain Russel!!" I screamed until I couldn't scream their names anymore. I was brought back to earth by Ian who was trying to get me to rest and lie down, but I couldn't sleep until I knew that Abby and Bob were safe. I just couldn't think straight with Ian there either because he and I have gotten closer since we have been in the jungle. I had felt it...so did he I think...the sexual tension made us both a little loopy. We had just come to a cave when the sky was turning black with night time stars.

"Jory please we have to sleep so we can be able to look for them in the morning because we don't have flashlights anymore because of the mudslide."

"I can't sleep not knowing Ian!" He moved toward me and enveloped me in a comforting hug that lasted and lasted.

"I know Jory, I know."

I cried in his arms and I guess I finally fell asleep because the next thing I knew it was the next morning.

I opened my eyes very slowly and shut them quick because the bright light that was the sun was hard to look at, I snuggled more into my pillow, for a second I thought I was home in my bed but then my "pillow" breathed a deep sigh. I jumped up as quick as I could, but that started a chain reaction and Ian sat straight up looking at me as if I were the craziest person on this island.

"Jory are you ok?" he asked me slowly in that husky voice of his.

"Yeah, sorry you just startled me that's all." I guess I still looked a little freaked because he stood up and looked down at me through worried eyes.

"You're still worried about them aren't you?" He asked in a very sweet and gentle voice...it made me want to just grab the neck of his shirt and kiss him hard on the lips.

I mentally shook myself and answered "Yeah just a little bit."

"it's ok, I'm sure they're ok too," He looked at me and smiled a little bit "After all Abby is a fighter and Bob is just, well, Bob"

I chuckled a little bit. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Anyway" he started to say until he stopped dead in his tracks

I started to get worried and waved my hand in front of his face "Ian?" I was starting to panic until he raised his hand and pointed to something. I looked and there was this building in horrible condition it looked like it had been there for some time.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked and ran to the building "Come on Ian!"

Ian was still a little shoocked but then a wide grin graced his handsome face and he ran to me and just kissed me on the lips a passionate kiss that can only be described as the most wonderful kiss of my life cuase well...that was the only kiss I've ever experienced. I looked at him shocked and was trying to ask why he kissed me when he said something that startled me...

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Author's note: Woohoo...hmmm I wonder what's gonna happen next?...well u'll just have to wait and see now won't u? lmao**


End file.
